This disclosure relates to an electronic equipment including a display unit that is driven in accordance with a drive signal and an image forming apparatus.
A general image forming apparatus includes modules, such as a scanner, a FAX, a local area network (LAN) interface, a universal serial bus (USB) memory interface, and the like, and each of the modules is a cause for the generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI) radiation noise. As an image forming apparatus of this type, there is an image forming apparatus configured such that an operation unit includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an LCD controller, and the LCD controller transmits an LCD clock signal, an LCD data signal, and the like to the LCD, so that an image is displayed on the LCD. Note that the LCD clock signal is also a cause for the generation of EMI radiation noise.